The Road Goes Ever On
by Little Mouse
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by the prompts at the tolkein weekly group on LJ. Various characters/times/pairings. *Chapters 13-16 now up*
1. Unnoticed

**Title: **Unnoticed

**Author: **littlemouseno

**Challenge:** Writing: Letter

**Summary: **Sometimes saying goodbye on paper is easier.

**Characters/Pairing: **Glorfindel, Arwen

**Rating: **K

**Book/Source: **LOTR

**Disclaimer:** I am not Tolkein, nor am I making money off this.

**Unnoticed **

"I never could get away unnoticed with you around, could I?" Arwen asked, turning to the elf-lord behind her.

"Nay. You can thank your brothers for that." Arwen laughed, and Glorfindel's heart warmed to hear it. He brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "I shall miss that sound."

Arwen caught his hand. "And I shall miss my balrog-slayer." She pressed something into his hand. "For Nana, and Ada," she said, then turned and swiftly mounted. "Namarie, Glorfindel," she called.

"Namarie, Arwen," he whispered, as she disappeared forever. He looked down to find a thick packet of letters.


	2. A Recipe For Disaster

**Challenge: **Writing: Recipe

**Summary:** Days of rain and small elflings spells trouble for Elrond.

**Characters/Pairings:** Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Celebrian

**Disclaimer:** I am not Tolkien, nor am I making any money off this.

**A Recipe For Disaster**

Take three days of rain, one open door, and one inattentive ada. Mix thoroughly. Sift through doorway two cooped-up, overly active elflings. (For best results, use Elladan and Elrohir) Combine with one large garden puddle and coat thoroughly with mud. Let marinate for half an hour. Using the now anxious ada, remove elflings from puddle. Caution: they will be slippery. Top with bits of grass and flowers and allow to dry slightly while being chased through hallways. Decorate with wide grins and sparkling eyes before serving directly into Nana's lap. Pairs well with Ada's sheepish grin.


	3. End Note

**Challenge:** Writing: Note

**Summary:** Eldarion finds a note on his pillow.

**End Note**

Eldarion came awake, blinking into the darkness. Something was… off. He shifted slightly, and felt something slide from his pillow with a thump. He froze, barely breathing until his eyesight adjusted enough to see folded parchment. Sitting up and lighting a candle, he unfolded the note to find just two lines of flowing elvish script: "It is finished. We sail at first light."

Eldarion threw off the blankets and hurriedly dressed. He did not wish for the last two members of the Fellowship to pass from Middle Earth unmarked by anyone. He only hoped he wasn't too late.


	4. Bird Song

**Challenge:** Code/Cypher

**Summary:** Boromir learns to communicate with the Rangers of Ithilien.

**Bird Song**

"Try again," Faramir urged.

Boromir scowled. "This is ridiculous," he groused. "If someone sees me, they'll _know_ I want to talk to you."

"Not necessarily. Besides that, you could give away our position with your shouting. You don't want that, do you?" Faramir raised an eyebrow.

"Most definitely not," Boromir conceded.

"Well, then, you'll have to learn the code. Now try again."

"As you wish, little brother." Boromir dutifully took a deep breath and puckered his lips. The ear-splitting shriek that followed had Faramir quickly covering his ears.

"What was _that_ supposed to be?"

"Screech owl," Boromir smirked.


	5. Marked

**Challenge:** Sign/Notice/Inscription

**Summary:** Glorfindel finds an entirely unexpected item.

**Marked**

** "**He would need a plant that only grows on cliffs," Glorfindel muttered, checking behind some boulders. He shook his head. He'd agreed to help Elrond, and so he would. He lifted aside a branch to find only plain rock. He started to move on, but paused. Brushing away debris, he revealed a crudely wrought, yet still visible, inscription.

Glorfindel sucked in a painful breath. Elrond had explained how violent seas had tossed far ashore Beleriand's ruins, but he had not expected _this._

"Did you find something?" Elrond called.

"No!" Glorfindel replied, allowing the branch to hide his own gravestone.


	6. Panic

**Challenge:** Writing: List

**Summary:** Glorfindel is about to strangle Elrond and Erestor…

**Panic**

"Her parent's gifts?"

"The blue bag."

"My wedding garments?"

"Green bag."

Glorfindel sighed. The Valar help him if her ever got married. He doubted he would even survive the preparations! "If you two do not cease second-guessing yourselves, I will throw you into the Bruinen!"

Elrond and Erestor looked horrified. "If I've forgotten _anything_, Celebrian will kill me!" Elrond exclaimed.

"I doubt it," Glorfindel shrugged. "All you really need is yourself and the ring."

"The ring!" Elrond choked, wheeling his horse and racing for Imladris.

"Pui-en-orch!" Glorfindel swore, chasing after the panicked groom, leaving a stunned Erestor behind.

*Pui-en-orch: Orc spit! (borrowed with many thanks from Fiondil)


	7. No Words

**Challenge:** Writing: Poem

**Summary:** Finrod is having a little trouble.

**No Words**

Finrod reread his finished verses. He growled, balling the parchment and aiming for the opening door.

Orodreth neatly caught the projectile. "I thought you'd like to come hunting, but I see you're busy."

Finrod snorted. "It's this poem honoring Amari . I cannot find the words!"

Orodreth unfolded the parchment. "This is terrible," he chuckled. "Might I suggest, brother, that you would honor her better with your harp?" He held out the intrument.

Finrod sighed, but took it. "This doesn't feel right, either," he grumbled.

"Perhaps, but she loved it," Orodreth said pointedly, tossing the poem on the fire.


	8. PS: I Love You

**Challenge:** Writing: Postscript

**Summary:** Celebrian finds a way to help Elrond continue without her.

**P.S.: I Love You**

He found the first one hidden under his pillow.

All he could do was stare at the pages, hoping the pain did not drown him.

He always found them when he wasn't looking to. Stashed in a robe pocket, behind herb jars, or between book pages. Each one recalling precious memories- all ending the same way: with the sweetest words, and a little less pain.

Until one day, a ship arrived bearing a letter for her. And when she had savored all he could tell her, she found again the sweetest words: P.S.: I love you.


	9. A Little Fall of Rain

**Prompt:** Time of Year: Summer

**Summary:** Celebrian teaches Elrond that a little fall of rain doesn't have to ruin their day.

**Author Note:** My apologies for not updating in a long time, but we had a personal crisis at home. My mom had a heart attack, by pass surgery, and a mild stroke, all in the last month, so I haven't exactly felt like writing. But she's doing well, is home, and life is settling back into something resembling normal. So the stories resume.

**A Little Fall of Rain**

Elrond sighed and peered from the cave. A summer storm had interrupted his perfect picnic.

Slender arms slipped around him. "It's only a little rain, love," Celebrian soothed.

"Only a little rain!? Our lunch is drowned!" he gestured to the soggy mess.

"We still have an afternoon together. And I can think of something equally as fun as a picnic." Too late, Elrond caught the mischief in her voice. Celebrian pushed him into the rain. "Dance with me!" she laughed, twirling around him.

Elrond grinned, catching and spinning her. Perhaps the rain wasn't so bad.


	10. Reforged

Challenge: Ironmongery

Prompt: Hammer

Reforged

The ring of hammer on steel carried clearly to the porch. A muted red glow lit up the space before Imladris's forge.

Elrond sighed deeply. So much uncertainty surrounding those he loved... So lost in thought was he that he did not notice the ellon behind him until a hand rested on his shoulder.

"He'll be all right, Elrond. You've taught him well."

"Have I?" Elrond asked, uncertainty lacing his words. "Is he really ready for this?"

"He must be," Glorfindel answered. "He is our last and best hope."

Far below, the smith emerged, and raised Anduril in salute.


	11. Retreat

Challenge: Bogey-stories

Prompt: Goblin

When writing these, I started with Elladan and Elrohir, but Elrond insisted he had a similar story to tell, so you end up with not so much a double drabble as parallel drabbles.

Retreat

"I can't keep this up, El! They'll run us down!"

"There! Into the trees, Ro!"

The twins raced for a stand of pines nearly a league distant. The sounds of pursuit added speed to their already aching limbs.

Elros leaped for the nearest branch, some ten feet from the ground. Elrond was right behind him. The tree shifted and whispered to them, promising what protection it could give. Elrond placed a hand on the trunk in gratitude.

The goblins could dimly be seen atop the far ridge. Despite the tree's assistance, it would not be long before they were spotted.

Ages later…

Running straight for Anor, the twins leapt over a rocky outcropping and hunkered down. "We cannot keep this up," Elrohir panted. "There are too many of them. They'll run us down."

Elladan nodded, silently searching the rugged landscape. A single pine caught his attention. He turned to peer over the rock. "Goblin's pursue in daylight, but their pets don't appreciate her touch. Run straight east, then break for that pine," he pointed, " and hope to Eru that it blinds them long enough." Elrohir nodded, ready to run. "Now!" Elladan cried, and they took off like arrows from the string.


	12. Refuge

Challenge: Ironmongery

Prompt: Bolt

Refuge

Elros got the thick bolt in place just before the beast hit the cellar door.

Elrond quickly dismantled some old shelves to get to their upright supports. "Help me get them under the door, Ro," he called. Together they wrestled the heavy timbers into place, bracing the ancient entry.

They stood silent a moment, panting hard and watching the door shudder with each warg's blow. "Where's Cirdan?" Elros asked.

Elrond concentrated. "Too far away. They'll break through before he can get here."

Elros scanned the dirt walls. "Then we'll just have to find another way out," he said grimly.

Thousands of years later…

"We can't stay here. They'll catch our scent."

"I know, I know," Elladan muttered, his grey eyes scanning the landscape for a sturdier refuge. He spotted an abandoned stone farmhouse. "There," he pointed.

Elrohir peered between branches. "Will that door hold?"

Before Elladan answered, they both heard a familiar voice in their minds. _We're coming._ Elladan's lips flattened into a grim line. "We'll make it hold."

They jumped from the pine and ran. A cry went up behind them. They gained the entry and slammed the door shut, throwing the bolt just as the lead warg hit the timbers.


	13. Resolve

Prompt: Rasp

**Resolve**

"I'm through!" Elrond called. "It opens into a tunnel."

"Coming," Elros replied.

Elrond heard his twin maneuvering several barrels before the tunnel entrance. Above that was the more ominous rasp of claws on wood as the Wargs destroyed the door.

Elros emerged from the crawl space, followed by a mighty crash. "Is there anything we can use to block this side?"

"Nothing," Elrond said. "It's all smooth dirt as far as I can see."

A triumphant roar reached their ears. They shared a look, and as one drew their swords. The blades flickered blue. "Let's see where this tunnel leads."

Sometime in the Third Age...

Elrohir gritted his teeth and pressed hard against the door. With each blow, the Twins lost a little more purchase. "We're not going to last," Elrohir gasped.

"Agreed," Elladan replied, breathless. "Where's Ada?"

Elrohir concentrated. "Far enough," he answered grimly.

"We have to hold out," Elladan said. A shower of wooden splinters hit their heads. The Wargs were tearing the door apart.

Elrohir readied his bow, then pushed away from the door. He locked eyes with Elladan, who nodded once, drew his sword, and slipped to the side. With a final rasp of claws on wood, the door splintered.


	14. Rescued

Prompt: Vice

**Rescued**

It turned out the tunnel ended at a small dock.

"Does Cirdan know where we are?" Elros asked.

"Yes. He's on his way," Elrond said. His younger brother nodded, looking back at the river. Although they had not been pursued, Elrond remained on edge.

The prow of a swan ship pulled into view, and Elros turned to him. His eyes widened with horror, and he cried, "Look out!"

Elrond wheeled to see a huge Warg rushing straight at him. With no time to move, Elrond felt its razor-sharp teeth come down on his arm in a vice-grip.

Sometime in the Third Age...

The bright swords sang, and the foul creatures died, piled around the door. But the Goblin masters remained outside, letting their pets have fun.

Elrohir thrust his sword deep into a Warg's eye. Beside him, Elladan dispatched another, while yet more rushed in. In a storm of steel and fur they clashed.

An elven horn sounded close by, and it seemed that the Twins might survive. But as Elrohir turned, the largest Warg he'd ever seen leapt into the room and straight for him. Too late to dodge, Elrohir felt its vice-like teeth clamp down on his arm.


	15. Recovery

**Recovery**

Elrond stood in shadows, observing his son in the garden. Bandages swathed Elrohir's left arm, but the father's mind remembered the terrible rents in the son's flesh.

Elrohir recovered well, yet still unconsciously rubbed the injured limb, his eyes dark. Elrond knew the look, for he'd carried it after his own narrow escape. Forged by blood and pain, the expression of the warrior declared he had felt death's hot breath, and cheated it.

Elrond returned to his study. It was only when he reached for his quill that he realized he'd been rubbing the scars on his left arm.


	16. Beneath the Fading Trees

**Beneath the Fading Trees**

For his part, Thranduil wanted only to see if the rumors were true. On his way south to visit Legolas, he detoured through Lothlorien.

Expecting to find brilliant golden boughs, he saw only yellowed leaves, scattered and pale. Where once there had been songs and light, there was naught but a profound sadness, as if the whole wood grieved.

Once, he caught a glimpse of a black-clad figure- an elleth, he thought- but before he could call out, she glided away and was lost.

No, there was nothing now but ghosts beneath the fading trees.


End file.
